A system for operating a dual fuel engine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,787. This patent describes a supplying fuel to a cylinder of an engine using a carburetor and a port fuel injector. The port fuel injector timing of one engine controller is intercepted by another engine controller and reduced by an amount that is relative to the amount of fuel introduced to the engine by the carburetor. If one of the fuels is depleted then the engine is operated on a single fuel.
The above-mentioned system can also have several disadvantages. Namely, the system recognizes only a few modes to operate a dual fuel engine. Further, the recognized modes are not selected in a manner that leverages the attributes and quantity of a particular fuel.
The inventors herein have recognized the above-mentioned disadvantages and have developed a system and method that offers substantial improvements.